


metaphors and shit

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bonds Beyond Time, M/M, Pickup Lines, YGOTAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack makes a fool of himself--again. good thing his boyfriend is so willing to humor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metaphors and shit

Yusei knew that he shouldn't have let his guard down after last Tuesday morning. The three of them were sitting at the table for a rare breakfast, and he was trying to enjoy the change of pace, when it started.

Crow definitely always starts it, regardless of what he says otherwise. And maybe if Jack weren't so quick to react, he would stop, but Yusei knows that Crow knows exactly how to work Jack. So when he makes a bet about pick up lines and starts laughing at Jack's expression, Yusei's only listening to half of the conversation, choosing to read the newspaper instead.

The following Thursday, he sees Jack standing in their makeshift kitchen, shuffling around conscpicuously. He thinks that maybe he's trying to muster up the courage to say something important, so he acts like he doesn't notice the way he's fiddling nervously with the hot water boiler.

"Morning," he says, opening the rice cooker. There's enough left for breakfast and lunch if he heats up the soup too. Yusei runs through exactly what he needs to do today in his head, waiting for Jack to try to decide how to respond.

He ends up grunting something and walking out of the kitchen. Yusei looks up curiously; maybe he didn't really need to say anything and really was having trouble getting the boiler to work. Just to make sure, he walks over and flips the switch. It's just fine. He looks back up at Jack again, who seems to be frozen in time in their doorway.

And then Jack turns to Yusei and says "Come over here and kick my engines into overdrive." His face is red and he can't even look him in the eye.

They stare at each other and blink before Yusei smiles. He doesn't mean to, and he certainly doesn't mean to laugh, but Jack looks so serious--a little bit like he's going to have an apoplexy. Yusei thinks it's best for everyone if they avoid that, so he walks over to close the gap between their mouths and leans up on his toes to kiss him better.

Despite everything, Jack is constant, reliable. If he finds something good, he does his best not to fuck it up. He's reliable in this sense too: in the heat of his mouth, the slick of his tongue when he licks into Yusei's mouth. He picks up Yusei and winds an arm around his waist, changes the angle of the kiss. He's letting Yusei search his mouth and taste the flats of his teeth, suck his lip into his mouth. A shiver runs down his spine; Jack's making noises _like that_ , and Yusei wants to push him into bed and see what other kinds of sounds he can make.

Pulling away, he searches Jack's face for any signs of panic. When he's satisfied that there are none, he smiles again, letting out a laugh. Wrapping a leg around Jack's waist, he kisses his jaw before he speaks: "So about those engines..."


End file.
